


Rule #1: Don’t get eaten

by BakaDoll



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Hartwin, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaDoll/pseuds/BakaDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a yelp Eggsy flung himself across the floor, escaping the hands of his attacker only by a hair's breadth and hitting his head on the edge of one of the shelves. He felt his skin giving up and blood streaming down his temple, but he was too occupied with crawling across the floor to care. <br/>A hand curled around his ankle and his attacker gave another groan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule #1: Don’t get eaten

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to [Louder Than Words by Les Friction](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5MJd0RTOW1Y) while reading, for the proper mood

Shit.

Fuck, shit, bugger and balls.

This was not going to end well for him, Eggsy knew it. He pressed his back firmer against the concrete wall of a long-closed Tesco Super Store and he could feel every bump, every little hole, with his senses increased to a maximum.

It was dark, so dark Eggsy could hardly see anything, even after his eyes had adjusted to the lightning conditions around him. He could hear his own breathing, loud and raspy, too loud to his own hears, could hear his heart pounding in his chest,felt a sharp pain in his lungs with every breath he took and his thighs were hurting from crouching behind some toppled shelves for what felt like an eternity.

Eggsy closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down, but it didn't help. If anything, it only made his stomach turn from the disgusting scent of death and rotten food.

He really shouldn't have closed his eyes. On the other hand, he didn't see much with his eyes open too anyway.

All the warning Eggsy got was the shattering sound of an empty can being kicked across the floor, the sound nearly deafening in the silence of the old supermarket, and then a loud groan. With a yelp Eggsy flung himself across the floor, escaping the hands of his attacker only by a hair's breadth and hitting his head on the edge of one of the shelves. He felt his skin giving up and blood streaming down his temple, but he was too occupied with crawling across the floor to care.   
A hand curled around his ankle and his attacker gave another groan.

"Fuck!" Eggsy yelled and tried to kick himself free again, shoving his free foot in the face of _it_.

_It_ wasn't a human being. It used to be one, but it wasn't anymore. Its clothes hung off its body in shreds, its skin, especially in its face, was wrinkled, had an unnatural grey-ish colour and came off on big parts of its body, showing the already decomposing flesh that gave off a nauseating smell.  
Its mouth hung open, the only sounds leaving it were groans and heavy pants and most of its face's skin was missing.

And everything this thing could think about was ripping Eggsy's body open and feasting on his intestines.

_It_ was a zombie. A fucking _zombie_. Eggsy had watched all the episodes of The Walking Dead, one of his favourite movies had been 28 Days Later, but nothing could have prepared him for this shithole the world had become in the last six months. _Nothing_.

Eggsy rolled onto his back when the zombie had gathered itself and leaped at him, the only thing he could do to keep the thing at least a few inches away from himself.   
His nails dug into the rotten skin of its shoulders while Eggsy pressed the zombie away from himself. He stared into the grotesquely warped and deformed face right in front of his own, the rotting teeth that were snapping at him, trying to get a bite of his flesh and his eyes started to fill with tears from the unbearable stench that was filling his nose, while Eggsy was frantically throwing his head from side to side. There had to be something he could use as a weapon. Just bash in the head and it'll be dead, actually, honestly dead this time. But the shop had long been cleared of all the useful things, survivors had emptied all shelves from food and possible weapons to use when the world started to go to shit, and now he was left between empty shelves, a dirty floor and a hungry zombie.

If only he hadn't lost his weapon two days ago. The whole past two weeks had been shit, to say the least. First, he had lost his group. Of course he wasn't wandering around on his own during the fucking apocalypse, thank you very much. Or at least he hadn't been, until two weeks ago.

On a regular food run Eggsy and his friend Roxy had been attacked by a huge group of zombies and all they could've done was run for their lives. After running for what felt like hours Eggsy had lost the zombies - and Roxy. He tried to find her, but he only lost his way even more in the forest he found himself in. It took him three whole days to find his way back out of there and another five to find their group's shelter, but by the time he arrived back there they were all gone.   
He could still see traces of a fight, so they had either been attacked by zombies or some shithead survivors who thought the apocalypse meant they were allowed to do whatever the fuck they wanted. Most of the times meeting survivors meant even more trouble than meeting zombies, they had learned that pretty early on.

Eggsy had kicked over one of the chairs and cursed, buried his face in his palms and held back a shout.

He had known he couldn't stay there, the risk of being found by whoever chased off his group were too high and the chance of his group returning far too little to risk it, so instead he went on.

Then, two days ago, he had lost his only weapon in a fight with three zombies. He had already killed two and when he pushed his weapon's blade through the skull of the third there was a loud crack. First he had thought it was the bone giving in to the sharp blade of Eggsy's machete but when the zombie's lifeless body didn't hit the ground but the thing instead grabbed Eggsy's wrist he had known it was the other way around.

Panic had risen in his body and he felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins when he fought himself free. He had been lucky, the zombie had been one of those whose decay was already progressed enough for its wrist to just give in when Eggsy gave his own arm a sharp tug. He had just run for his life after that and only stopped when his lungs were screaming for air and his legs were shaking from exhaustion.

And now, now he was stuck here with no weapon and death ready to take him. He felt his arms stinging, his body was tired from the past few days, he had hardly eaten anything, walked too much and slept too little and all that was taking its toll now. Eggsy made a pathetic sound, something between a shout, a sob and a whimper, as he felt his arms slowly giving up to the constant push of the zombie. It reached for his face and dug its brittle nails in his skin, leaving a trail of blood where the sharp edges cut into the skin, but Eggsy couldn't even feel the pain anymore, his whole body was trembling from fear and exhaustion and he let out another cry.

A sudden noise made Eggsy jump and the zombie look up, losing interest in its soon-to-be-dinner for a moment. Only a second later there was a much louder noise that made Eggsy's ears ring and it took him a moment to realise it had been a shot. Then, a second shot and this time it hit. Blood splattered over Eggsy's face, old, disgusting blood of someone who was long dead but still living, the head of the zombie snapped back and with a last groan the thing fell off to the side with a dull _thud_.

Eggsy breathed heavily, but he remained right there, on his back on the floor. He tried to calm his breath, he didn't want to be found by the shooter, if they hadn't already seen him. They might have saved his life, but Eggsy didn't want to find out if it would stay like this if they found him.

"Eggsy!"

The sound of his name made Eggsy still his breath completely. That couldn't be. He knew that voice. But how was that possible?

"Eggsy!? Are you alright?"

Eggsy sat up slowly, using his shaking arms to push his upper body off the floor but by the time he was sitting the person calling for him had already arrived. He fell to his knees and grabbed Eggsy's shoulders to shake them softly.

"Eggsy? Eggsy, are you alright? Christ, I've been so worried about you!"

Suddenly his vision started to blur and Eggsy noticed he still hadn't started to breathe again.

"Harry," he said after taking the first gulp of air, his voice sounded shaky and weak, "I'm aight, I- I'm just exhausted."

Harry wrapped his arms around Eggsy and pulled him close to his chest, then placed a gentle kiss on his temple, right above the cut from where Eggsy had hit his head on the shelf. Eggsy could feel the warmth of Harry's body seep through his clothes and only then realised how cold he had been.

Being in Harry's arms was like coming home; he felt relieved, save and as if a heavy weight had been taken off his shoulders.

A sob shook his shoulders and Eggsy scrambled closer, wrapping his arms around Harry's rips and burying his face against his chest.

"Thought I'd never see ya again," Eggsy said. He still felt blood running down his face from the cut on his temple, the scratches on his cheek pinched and his arms and legs shouted at him to finally lie down and never get up again, but mostly he felt relieved for being save and knowing Harry was save too.

"Shh. It's alright, my darling," Harry murmured in a soothing voice and ran one of his hands up and down Eggsy's back, "It's alright. Let's get you out of here and back to Roxy and Merlin, shall we?"

Eggsy nodded and let Harry help him up to his feet. Harry took the shotgun from where he had just let it drop to the floor when he fell to his knees next to Eggsy, and then curled one arm around Eggsy's waist to help him walk back to safety.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! I'm always happy to talk to y'all on [my tumblr](http://agent-eggy.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](https://twitter.com/_bakadoll)! ♥


End file.
